Fatum
by Kary Huerta
Summary: Una alma gemela está destinada a aparecer para cada persona, pero a veces no es como siempre lo soñaste.
1. First day of my life

Fue durante una práctica cuando sucedió, ahí estaba la maldita cadena que se suponía debía aparecer en algún momento de su vida. Supuso tenía suerte, para otros esa cadena aparecía ya muy tarde en su vida, él tenía apenas veinte años. Al parecer tendría toda una vida por delante con su pareja destinada.

La cadena comenzó a jalar su cuerpo con una fuerza que no pensó lograría tener, así que apresurado se retiró los patines, tomó sus cosas y salió de la pista. Nadie le preguntó a dónde iba, tenían su respuesta al ver el delgado hilo dorado colgar de su muñeca.

Su corazón latía fuerte mientras caminaba, antes, mientras aún esperaba apareciera ese signo, siempre se preguntó porqué debía ser una persona en concreto con la que debías compartir por siempre tu vida, por qué no podía ser alguien que tú mismo escogieras sin más, así que intentó con muchas personas lograr ese lazo, pero siempre terminaba sintiendo ese extraño vacío en su interior, que se hacía aún más grande cuando la otra persona se alejaba porque ya había aparecido su persona especial y él era dejado de lado.

La cadena dio otro tironcito que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió a apurar el paso. Esperaba no tener que viajar o algo así. Se suponía la otra persona también estaba siendo empujado hacia él por la delgada cadena, en algún punto debían coincidir, pero no sabía cuán lejos estaba la otra persona. Cuando por fin la cadena dejó de arrastrarlo, frente a él estaba un pequeño niño. No tendría más de siete años y ahora lo miraba como si fuera una molestia y de su muñeca colgaba el final de la pequeña cadena que colgaba de la suya.

— Esto tiene que ser una broma — murmuró antes de darse la media vuelta y comenzar a caminar, cada vez más rápido pues esa maldita cadena no dejaba de tintinear intentando hacerse más corta para acercarse el niño.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera! — gritó el chico que estaba siendo arrastrado mientras él caminaba — anciano, que te detengas! — gruñó el niño.

Si creía con eso se detendría estaba muy equivocado, apresuró más sus pasos hasta que escuchó un golpe seco, que indicaba que el niño se había dado contra el suelo y que hizo que Victor por fin se detuviera.

— ¡Lo siento! — maldijo por dentro mientras se acercaba a ayudarlo.

— ¡Por eso te dije te detuvieras!— le respondió el niño, quien ahora tenía sus ojos, de un hermoso color verde, llenos de lágrimas. — anciano idiota — murmuró mientras se limpiaba los ojos con la manga de su suéter.

Definitivamente eso tenía que ser una broma. ¿Cómo podía ser ese niño su persona destinada? — ¿te lastimaste algo? — preguntó mientras aún trataba de consolarlo. El niño subió su pantalón para ver su rodilla, ahora roja por la sangre que salía gracias al raspón.

— es tu culpa — gruñó, aún con sus ojos llorosos.

— ¡Yuratcha! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — el hombre mayor, que se había acercado de repente llamando al niño, se quedó de pronto congelado y Victor estaba seguro, por la cara que había puesto al notar la delgada cadena que unía su muñeca con la de Yura, que el señor ahí mismo se desmayaría.

— oh.. Yura — solo murmuró mientras se acercaba a ellos, tan lloroso como lo estaba su nieto. — me da gusto encontrarás pronto a tu persona destinada — dijo mientras acariciaba la cabecita del niño, pero la mirada que le dió a Victor, parecía que no le daba tanto gusto fuera él esa persona.

Tras darle una pesada y larga mirada, como si lo estuviese evaluando, el hombre mayor asintió — puedes quedarte con nosotros esta semana — declaró mientras tomaba a Yura en brazos y comenzaba a caminar, obligando a Víctor a caminar tras ellos.

— bien… — más tarde debería avisar a Yakov. Una semana era lo que se necesitaba para saber si esa cadena sería para siempre o se rompería al finalizar los siete días. Era muy raro que sucediera pero no imposible. Él esperaba ese fuera su caso.

Después de todo ¿Cómo podía ser que su persona destinada fuera un niño de siete años?

Siguió al hombre y al niño hasta un antiguo y pequeño auto, Víctor tenía tiempo sin ver uno así. Era algo extraño irse de buenas a primeras con un extraño, pero sería aún más extraño si él se llevará a Yuri así como así. Suspiró al entrar al coche, esa sería una larga semana, pensó mientras sacaba su celular para decirle a Yakov luego necesitaría le llevará algo de ropa a casa de su, y tragó saliva al escribirlo, persona destinada.

Yuri lo miraba desde el asiento delantero fijamente, casi sin parpadear. — abuelito, ¿Él por qué viene? — preguntó sin apartar su mirada de Víctor quién solo sonrió algo incómodo.

— porque es un invitado — contestó el hombre con voz amable.

— ¿ Y como se llama? — siguió preguntando ignorando a Victor.

— soy Víctor Nikiforov — contestó Víctor ya que había sido arrastrado a esa situación sin oportunidad de presentarse adecuadamente.

— yo me llamo Yuri — contestó finalmente dirigiéndose a él. — y el es mi abuelito, vivo con él desde verano — le platicó y Víctor notó el ánimo de su voz había bajado un poco al decir eso.

— ¿Te diviertes con tu abuelo? — el niño asintió.

— juega mucho conmigo y cocina rico — presumió a su abuelo con tanto orgullo que Víctor solo pudo sonreír enternecido en respuesta.

El hombre acarició la cabeza de Yuri y este se sonrió, sentándose correctamente, la pequeña cadena de nuevo tintineo pero Yuri no pareció prestarle atención.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Víctor mando otro mensaje a Yakov con su ubicación y Yuri volvió a mirarlo fijo. Esta vez notó esa mirada tan insistente era por el celular, se arrodilló para mostrarselo — quieres verlo? — Yuri se sonrojó mucho y negó, ocultándose tras su abuelo y mirando a otra parte. Víctor se sonrió, el niño aún no le tenía confianza al parecer, y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.

La cadena ahora parecía alargarse para darle a Yuri libertad de moverse a diferencia de cuando lo había encontrado antes, que se había hecho más pequeña cuando intentó huir de él. Si todo eso era preparado por el hado, este tenía un modo muy particular de hacer las cosas.

Dejó la mochila de entrenamiento cerca de la puerta, mirando distraído a su alrededor, la casa era pequeña y todos los pequeños detalles que la llenaban hacían sentir ese calor a hogar que sin duda su departamento no tenía.

El siguió al abuelo, no había necesidad de que el hombre le dijera ahí él ponía las reglas, era algo que Víctor había entendido cuando el hombre dio el " permiso" de que se quedará con ellos.

El abuelo de Yuri se encargó de limpiar la herida del pequeño quien miró a Víctor de manera acusadora. Había sido su culpa que ahora estuviera lastimado. Víctor volvió a sonreír algo incómodo.

— lo siento — volvió a disculparse con Yuri. Pero el niño solo hizo una muequita.

— Yura, se amable con nuestro invitado — le dijo su abuelo mientras acariciaba su cabello. — juega con él mientras hago la cena ¿Bien? — Yuri asintió y bajó de un saltito del sofá, al parecer el raspón no le dolía mucho, eso tranquilizó a Victor.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Yuri se le quedó mirando fijamente en silencio, él tampoco habló. ¿Qué podía tener en común con un niño de siete años? Además ahora se sentía como un niñero.

— y… ¿Quieres jugar? — preguntó Victor balanceándose en sus talones y mirando al techo, pensando en qué podía jugar con él. Cuando bajó la mirada Yuri lo estaba imitando aunque sus piernas temblaban un poquito. Victor sonrió y cuando Yuri notó que lo miraba se sonrojó y dejó de hacerlo y desvió su mirada.

Victor de nuevo pensó que Yuri era algo tierno. — ¿puedes hacer esto? — preguntó mientras está vez se paraba de puntitas lentamente. Cómo supuso, Yuri le dio toda su atención y trató de imitarlo pero no logró mantener mucho tiempo el equilibrio. Lo miró con un pucherito de reproche.

— ¡Enséñame!— le pidió acercándose a él. Victor se sonrió y asintió. Al menos ahora tenía algo en que entretenerse y no sentirse un extraño en esa casa.

Yuri era bastante bueno en imitar sus estiramientos y aunque le temblaban las piernas tanto como si fuera un potro recién nacido, eso no le quitaba las ganas de seguir intentándolo. Cuando Victor le mostró cómo hacer un estiramiento de pierna hacia atrás, el niño se acercó mucho a él, mirándolo con carita sorprendida.

— ¡luces comos los patinadores en las revistas de mi mamá! — Víctor se sonrió.

— será porque soy un patinador — le respondió divertido. Yuri abrió aún más los ojos y lo miró con un brillo especial en ellos. Parecía que estuviera conteniendo su emoción.

— ¡Yo también quiero ser patinador! — dijo ahora sí dejando escapar su emoción, dando pequeños brinquitos.

Ese pequeño era una sorpresa tras otra. Volvió a arrodillarse para quedar a su altura — ¿Quieres que te enseñe? — aún estaba a tiempo de aprender. Yuri asintió varias veces rápidamente.

— ¡Enséñame por favor! — le pidió, sujetando su camisa con esa mirada de venadito. Su corazón dio un brinco de repente, pero decidió ignorarlo.

— Bien — respondió Victor, acariciando su cabello.

— ¡para ser un anciano eres asombroso! — y ahí se había terminado lo adorable del mocoso.

— ¡no soy un anciano! — se quejó — apenas cumplí veinte años —

— eso es ser muy anciano — le respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— no lo es - respondió Victor, jalando las mejillas de Yuri en venganza, este se quejó y estiró sus manitas para intentar hacer lo mismo con Victor pero no lo alcanzaba, así que solo daba manotazos.

— ¡Deja de hacerlo! - se quejó y Víctor se rió, dejando de molestarlo. Yuri lo miró mal mientras se frotaba sus mejillas que ahora tenían un tono rosado.

Victor se rió suavemente y Yuri seguía mirándolo fijo. Era algo que parecía hacer muy a menudo, Víctor se preguntaba si lo encontraba tan raro o cual sería la razón.

— ¿me enseñarás a patinar? — preguntó el niño, Víctor asintió lentamente.

— mañana puedes acompañarme a la pista, si tu abuelo lo permite — no pasó ni un segundo de decirlo cuando Yuri salió corriendo a buscar a su abuelo.

De nuevo notó la cadena daba la libertad para que Yuri se moviera, por lo que ahora estaba seguro solo se hacía pequeña cuando había la verdadera posibilidad alguno de los dos se alejara demasiado o para siempre. Miró su muñeca, aunque les explicaban lo básico, su verdadero funcionamiento parecía un misterio. Quizá al terminar esa semana entendiera mejor y tuviera menos miedo del resultado.

Cenar en compañía era algo muy diferente a la rutina que solía tener. La rutina de una familia.

Lo más diferente sobre todo, era tener a alguien quién hablará tanto como Yuri, ahora le contaba a su abuelo los ejercicios que había hecho. Seguía emocionado por el hecho de que mañana iría con él a la pista.

Su abuelo lo escuchaba paciente, con una sonrisa pero una mirada triste, que intrigaba demasiado a Victor pero sabía no podía preguntar de buenas a primeras. Pese a la cadena que lo unía con Yuri los tres ahí seguían siendo aún extraños los unos a los otros.

— Si van a levantarse tan temprano mañana ya deben prepararse para dormir. — les dijo el abuelo y Yuri asintió, levantándose para recoger los platos y llevarlos a la cocina.

En ese momento en que se quedaron a solas el abuelo volvió su mirada a Victor. — ¿Estarán bien si vas tú solo con Yuri mañana? — la pregunta lo sorprendió pues había creído no le tenía la suficiente confianza para dejarlo solo con Yuri.

Asintió lentamente — Yakov dijo vendría mañana temprano, él puede llevarnos a la pista. Ah, Yakov es mi entrenador — le explicó sonriendo.

El hombre asintió — también debo hablar a la escuela de Yuri y explicar la situación. — dio un largo suspiro. — es bueno mañana sea fin de semana —

Victor se sonrió, suponía era más problemático cuando la cadena aparecía siendo tan pequeño, cuando eras mayor no debías dar más explicación que la aparición de la cadena y se te excusaba de todo esa semana si así lo querías o necesitabas.

Escucharon los pasitos de Yuri acercarse y la mirada severa del abuelo cambio en cuanto Yuri entró a la habitación.

— ya están los platos en el fregadero — dijo orgulloso de haber completado su tarea, su abuelo asintió y acarició su cabello.

— Yura, muéstrale la habitación extra a Victor, ahí dormirá — y ahí de nuevo estaba esa mirada que en silencio decía "y no te atrevas a meterte a la recámara de Yura".

¿Acaso tenía cara de pervertido?

Se sonrió tratando de restarle importancia, recordándose era un extraño y era lógico el hombre cuidara a Yuri. La manita de Yuri tomó la suya — ven — lo llevó escaleras arriba.

Entró al cuarto que le dijo Yuri, acostándose en la pequeña cama. Yuri se acercó a él — ¿estás cansado? — preguntó apoyando sus codos en la cama y la cabeza en sus manitas, la cadena volvió a sonar pero de nuevo Yuri no pareció prestarle atención.

Ya estaba creyendo Yuri no podía ver la cadena, pero eso sería muy extraño porque el abuelo sí que la veía.

Asintió lentamente en respuesta. — desperté muy temprano y.. ha sido un día agitado — ahora Yuri acariciaba distraído un mechón de su cabello, tenía una carita de berrinche que hizo a Victor sonreírse.

— ¿ Quería jugar más? — Yuri se sonrojó, diciéndole había acertado en por qué ponía esa cara. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama — mañana iremos muy temprano a patinar, así que ahora es tiempo de dormir — el niño lo miró con emoción y asintió.

— pero promete estarás aquí por la mañana — dijo bajito.

— estaré aquí cuando despiertes, Yuri - le prometió, extendiendo su mano hacía él y levantando su dedo índice. Yuri sonrió e hizo lo mismo, encajando su dedo índice con el de Victor.

— ¡si no cumples tu promesa vendrá Baba Yaga por ti! — le advirtió el niño con carita muy seria, Victor trató de aguantar una sonrisa.

— la cumpliré — acarició su cabello y pareció que Yuri se sintió satisfecho con eso, asintió y se separó de la cama, soltando el mechón del cabello de Víctor que aún sostenía con su otra mano.

— hasta mañana — se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Victor miró su mano y su mirada siguió la cadena, se había alargado de nuevo como si nada. Suspiró y de nuevo se recostó, no mentía cuando había dicho estaba cansado.

Alzó el brazo y observó la cadena sujeta a su muñeca, brillaba cada que se movía y hacía un sonido que era lindo. Eso lo hizo sonreír sin saber porqué.

Un día de siete había pasado y seguía sin entender ni un poco la situación.


	2. lost and lonely

Esa mañana al despertar, se encontró con un par de grandes y verdes ojos que lo miraban con emoción y alegría. Sonrió aún algo adormilado y murmuró un — buen día — al niño. — ¿ Qué hora es? —

— son las seis, abuelito me despertó y dijo te despertara — Yuri lucía muy feliz y para nada adormilado, todo lo contrario a como él se sentía en ese momento. Se frotó los ojos con pereza y bostezó mientras estiraba los brazos.

— debo bañarme… — dijo con voz adormilada, aún sentado en la cama. Pero para eso debía esperar a que Yakov le llevará la ropa limpia. Yuri se arrodilló sobre la cama, quedando justo frente a Víctor, esperando a que dejara de tener cara de zombie.

La suave risa de Yuri se escuchó y Víctor lo miró curioso. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó mientras se frotaba un ojo de nuevo. Tardaba un poco en despertar por las mañanas y estaba algo perdido.

— tu cabello, pareces una bruja - dijo, levantando su propio cabello para enseñarle a Victor como se veía, sin dejar de reírse.

El muchacho se sonrojó un poco en respuesta, pasando su mano por su cabello. Anoche había caído dormido sin siquiera prepararse para dormir, así que sin duda su rostro y cabello serían un desastre — oh, perdona, no todos nos vemos tan bien como tú al despertar — le respondió mientras el mismo se encargaba de despeinar el cabello del niño, haciendo reír aún más a Yuri.

— ¡yo ya me lave la cara y me peine! — le respondió dando manotazos para que Víctor se alejara.

Cuando separó sus manos fue el turno de Víctor de reírse al ver como había despeinado a Yuri, el niño entendió se reía de su apariencia y trató de cepillarse con los dedos, haciendo un puchero pero luego se sonrió y Víctor le sonrió de vuelta.

— no tardaré mucho en arreglarme — le comentó antes de levantarse de la cama y Yuri asintió, quedándose a esperarlo sentado en la cama.

A veces Yuri podía ser muy tierno, pensó Víctor mientras salía de la habitación. Cuando regresó encontró a Yuri mordiendo la pulsera atada en su muñeca, pegada a la cadena unida a la suya. No pudo evitar pensar lucía como un pequeño animalito salvaje al hacer eso.

— Yuri ¿Qué haces? — preguntó suavemente.

El pequeño se sobresaltó al oírlo y alejó su mano, ocultandola con rapidez tras su espalda. — no se quita — murmuró en respuesta.

Victor tomó asiento a su lado, sonriendo incómodo. — aún no te explican lo de la cadena en la escuela ¿verdad? — faltaban un par de años si recordaba bien. El niño negó lentamente.

— pero abuelito me explicó anoche - Yuri miró la cadena — dijo que se quitaría pronto, pero no sabe quién la puso, yo creí fuiste tú, porque tú tienes el otro lado —

— nadie sabe por qué aparece en realidad — le respondió Victor — pero aparece cuando dos personas deben conocerse — esa parecía la forma menos complicada de explicarle.

La mirada de Yuri brilló de nuevo como si hubiera visto algo especial de repente — ¡yo... yo debía conocerte para poder ser patinador como mamá! — dijo como si de pronto todo tuviera sentido para él, apretando su brazo y sacudiendolo emocionado.

Una respuesta tan simple e inocente que hizo sonreír a Victor. Este asintió. — debe ser por eso — si ni su abuelo le había explicado la función de la cadena, él tampoco lo haría.

Fue abrazado de pronto por Yuri — si soy un gran patinador y salgo en muchas revistas, quizás mamá regrese pronto — contó emocionado a Víctor.

— Yuri ¿ A dónde fue tu mamá? — le acarició la cabeza, no muy seguro de si estaba bien hacer esa pregunta.

— ¡al cielo! Pero si ve que soy muy bueno patinando estoy seguro regresará para verme — Víctor pasó saliva y solo apretó aún más el abrazo con Yuri, cualquier respuesta que podía darle quedaba atorada en su garganta, junto a ese nudo en ella. Había esperado esa clase de respuesta, pero que le respondiera tan cándido le había hecho sentir una punzada en el corazón.

Su abuelo lo abrazaba igual cuando le preguntaba cuándo volvería su madre. El cielo era muy alto, así que sabía era un viaje muy largo, pero ya habían pasado tantos días. — ¿Víctor? — lo llamó tras un rato pues no lo soltaba.

— t..te enseñaré a ser un gran patinador — murmuró sin soltarlo, no quería viera tenía llorosos los ojos. — ah, pero no tan bueno como yo — dijo mientras al fin lo soltaba, lentamente, tratando de sonreír para no preocuparlo o que hiciera más preguntas.

Yuri pareció pensar en algo por unos minutos — ¿también sales en revistas? — preguntó Yuri mirándolo fijo.

— claro, y en la televisión — quizás estaba sonando demasiado engreído, pero le gustaba ver la carita y gestos de Yuri cuando se emocionaba. Había descubierto la emoción genuina de un niño era linda. O al menos lo era cuando era Yuri quién lo hacía.

El niño soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Esta vez fue él quien abrazó a Víctor, estaba feliz de haberlo conocido. Victor acarició su cabecita. Cuando Yuri se separó notó la mirada de Víctor, esa misma mirada que su abuelo ponía cuando preguntaba sobre su mamá.

Los adultos eran raros.

El abuelo los llamó para que bajaran a desayunar, para su sorpresa cuando entraron al comedor, Yakov ya estaba ahí.

El hombre los miró y le dio una sonrisa a Yuri, este solo señaló a Yakov — otro anciano — el abuelo de Yuri frunció el ceño y Víctor resopló al aguantar la risa. Debía admitir era gracioso cuando se lo decía a alguien más.

Yuri se escondió tras Víctor al notar la mirada que el abuelo usaba para reprenderlo en silencio.

— es la verdad — murmuró Yuri, inflando sus mejillas. El abuelo siempre le decía debía decir la verdad.

Yakov carraspeó — desayunen rápido para ir a la pista, ya es tarde — había esperado Víctor tomara de excusa todo el asunto para estar de vago. Le alegraba el niño tuviera interés en el patinaje, así Víctor no podría escaparse del entrenamiento.

Yuri parecía muy emocionado en cuanto Yakov mencionó ir a la pista, así que comió muy rápido su desayuno y no tardaron mucho en estar listos para ir salir, Yuri jalaba a Víctor de la mano para que se apurara a entrar al coche de Yakov y durante el trayecto Víctor lo veía mover sus piecitos desesperadamente.

Al parecer la paciencia no era una de las virtudes del pequeño rubio.

Al bajar del coche, Yuri fue el primero en entrar al lugar, esperando por Víctor y Yakov pues no quería perderse.

Cuando entraron a la pista todos los presentes se quedaron callados y los miraban como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Fue la risa de Mila que rompió ese silencio tan incómodo.

Se acercó a Víctor mientras señalaba la cadena — no... puede... ser - era difícil hablar con el ataque de risa que tenía, se tuvo que sujetar el estómago pues ya le estaba doliendo de tanto reír.

Víctor enrojeció mucho pero no dijo nada, solo siguió colocándole los patines a Yuri, el niño miraba con el ceño fruncido a Mila.

— l-lo siento… pero es tan gracioso - la chica trató de controlarse.

— no lo es… - protestó Víctor, tratando de parecer serio pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas no desaparecía.

Georgi pareció captar la situación y prefirió llevarse a Yuri a la pista. — venga, primero hay que calentar, luego Victor nos alcanzará- le dijo Georgi mientras tomaba su manita. Yuri miró a Víctor y este asintió, pero el niño siguió mirando mal a la chica mientras se alejaban de ellos. Mila entonces se sentó al lado de Victor.

— parece que tu pequeño te defiende - dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

— no es mi pequeño.. - las mejillas de Victor se pusieron rojas.

— esa cadena dicen otra cosa.- Mila señaló la cadena. — Se pertenecen el uno al otro -

— ¡es un niño!-

— ¿y? No se va a quedar así para siempre, crecerá.. - hizo un movimiento de mano como si ese fuera solo un detalle mínimo. — y por el momento es muy gracioso -

Víctor solo rodó los ojos. Haciendo un gesto de fastidio. No era gracioso. Todos en la pista aún los miraban constantemente y estaba seguro cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. — que no es gracioso - protestó Victor, con la mirada fija en Yuri quién daba giros como Georgi le indicaba, la cadena sonaba lindo con cada movimiento. Se preguntaba si sólo él escuchaba ese ruido…

Al pasar unos minutos y ver que Víctor no se unía con ellos en la pista de hielo, Yuri volvió con ellos, con sus mejillas infladas mientras caminaba directo a Víctor para tomar su mano — ¡dijiste tú me enseñarías! - le reclamó, arrastrándolo hacia la pista de hielo.

— Georgi te estaba enseñando - respondió con una sonrisa divertida, aún así se dejó llevar por el niño.

— pero yo quiero aprender de Víctor - renegó de nuevo haciendo ese puchero de inflar sus mejillas.

Se sonrió y negó con la cabeza lentamente. Era caprichoso a veces… y tan tierno. Descubría pequeñas cosas sobre Yuri a cada momento, eso era algo que le agradaba pero a la vez lo hacía sentir muy extraño.

Tras practicar un poco más en la pista lo tomó en brazos, deslizándose lento alrededor. Siempre que estaba sobre el hielo era como si se transportará a otro mundo y esta vez Yuri lo estaba acompañando muy cerca. Después de un par de vueltas alrededor de la pista de hielo, hizo unos pequeños spins, cosa que hizo reír a Yuri. Su risa se mezclaba con el sonido de las cadenas y el sonido de las cuchillas sobre el hielo, era algo realmente lindo de escuchar, pensó mientras disminuía la velocidad de los giros.

— se oye lindo ¿Verdad? - preguntó Yuri cuando Víctor finalmente se quedó quieto. — cuando las cadenas se mueven -

Entonces sí que las oía el también, pensó. Y la verdad le aliviaba saberlo, no estaba tan loco como lo había pensado. — sí - respondió, pegando su frente a la suya, sonriéndole.

El lugar entero se había quedado en silencio y eso fue lo que lo alertó. Seguramente todos tenían su atención sobre ellos. Bajó a Yuri y miró a su alrededor, todos inmediatamente fingieron no los habían estado mirando en silencio durante los últimos minutos.

Su rostro estaba muy rojo, no acostumbraba mostrar afecto en público... pero Yuri era un niño así que estaba bien, o eso creía. Ah, esas cadenas le estaban dando tantos problemas.

Yuri jalo su manga y bajó la vista hacia él — ¿qué pasa Yuri? -

El niño hizo un movimiento con su manita para que Víctor se acercara. Víctor se arrodilló junto a él y Yuri se acercó para susurrarle en el oído que necesitaba ir al baño.

Asintió y soltó un suspiro. Momentos así le hacían sentir era el niñero de Yuri y no su alma gemela. Aunque Yuri creciera, su diferencia de edad siempre lo haría sentir así, por eso estaba convencido de que su lazo se rompiera en esa semana era lo mejor.

Tomó su mano y lo llevó a los baños, esperando afuera por él. Aunque quería el lazo se rompiera, el pensar que ya no volvería a ver a Yuri lo hacía sentir incómodo. ¿Quizás podría ser como un hermano mayor? Ese pensamiento también lo ponía incómodo.

¿Por qué demonios el destino se burlaba así de él?

Mientras seguía con sus lamentos internos, un agitado Georgi se acercó a él. — hay problemas - murmuró.

Definitivamente el destino no estaba muy de su lado, pensó en cuanto se enteró de cuáles problemas hablaba Georgi.

Una multitud de reporteros se había concentrado afuera del edificio, aparentemente querían saber quién era el niño que aparecía en el vídeo que Mila había subido a una red social.

Víctor miró mal a Mila. — agradece las malditas cadenas no aparecen en fotos o vídeos... - le dijo con un tono frío.

El problema no era que quisieran saber sobre Yuri, el problema es que si los reporteros veían las cadenas iba a ser noticia nacional que su alma gemela era un niñato. Miró a Yuri de reojo que no parecía enterarse de nada gracias a que Yakov lo había convencido de que si él era el entrenador de Víctor era lógico lo entrenará a él también y ahora estaban sobre la pista de hielo.

Suspiró y se llevó la mano a la boca mientras pensaba qué hacer.

— podrías usar la puerta trasera… - sugirió Mila tratando de hacer que Víctor perdonará su desliz. Es que ¡se veían tan lindos patinando juntos que no había podido evitar querer compartirlo con el mundo!.

— es buena idea - respondió Víctor y luego volvió a suspirar. — Yuri… vamos - lo llamó, el niño tomó su mano pero seguía con un puchero en su rostro. El quería seguir patinando pero Victor le había prometido volverían mañana.

Yakov los miró algo preocupado. —si llegan a seguirte y vas a casa de Yuri los tendrás ahí todo lo que resta de semana - le advirtió Yakov.

Eso ya lo sabía, pensó mientras asentía. Tampoco podía ir a su departamento porque sería demasiado evidente que lo buscarían ahí. Y debía evitar algún reportero los mirara o se darían cuenta de las cadenas.

Solo había un lugar al que se le había ocurrido ir, tras salir del edificio de la pista con cuidado de que ningún reportero los viera, y ahora estaban frente a la puerta de Chris, quien lo miraba con la ceja levantada.

— tú solo le dices a unas cuantas personas cuando estás en esta ciudad, así que pensé nadie nos buscaría aquí - explicó Víctor, quien sostenía de la mano a Yuri, el niño parecía receloso de conocer aún más personas nuevas ese día.

Chris suspiró y se hizo a un lado para que entraran. — y ahora estoy pensando en sacarte a ti de esa lista de personas - bromeó Chris, miró de reojo la cadena que su amigo y el niño compartían.

— Yuri, él es Chris, es uno de mis mejores amigos - como notó que Yuri aún lo veía receloso agregó — el también es un gran patinador -

— no tanto, nunca te puedo ganar, maldito - se sonrió Chris. Yuri lo miró más interesado, o al menos creyó sus ojos de huevo frito se debían a él, sin embargo un maullido tras él le hizo comprender el niño tenía su atención puesta en su pequeña gata. Se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Yuri. — ¿te gustan los gatos? -

La cara de emoción contenida de Yuri fue su respuesta; tomó con cuidado a la gata y la puso en sus brazos. Yuri la acarició muy suavemente, sus ojos brillaban y sus regordetas mejillas se habían teñido de un suave rosa. Estaba totalmente fascinado con el animal.

— creo le encantan los gatos - se rió Chris al ver tan absorto a Yuri. La gata saltó de los brazos de Yuri y este la siguió.

Víctor se sonrió, de nuevo descubría algo más del pequeño rubio. Miró de reojo a Chris tras sentir durante unos minutos su mirada encima de él.

— bien... burlate si quieres - gruñó mientras se dejaba caer sobre un sofá. Estaba harto de ese día y aún no eran ni las doce de la tarde.

— ¿Por qué me burlaría? - arqueó la ceja de nuevo.

Víctor solo alzó su mano y señaló la maldita cadena con un gesto de que era obvio.

Chris solo se rió — no es motivo de risa, al menos ya encontraste a tu persona destinada - se sentó junto a él. — muchos no tienen esa suerte.. -

— no es mi persona destinada, solo estoy esperando a que pase la semana y el lazo se rompa -

— oh - Chris parecía tanto decepcionado como preocupado.

— ¿ Por qué esa cara? ¿Tú no harías lo mismo? Es un niño -

— los humanos tendemos a crecer, Víctor - respondió con una sonrisa de lado en sus labios. — además seguro ya lo sentiste. La necesidad de protegerlo. De estar con él, de que si te alejas mucho de él sientes que te morirías… - Víctor enrojeció, no podía negar había sentido algo así como lo que decía Chris, no tan intenso como sentirse morir pero si se sentía intranquilo.

Su amigo solo se sonrió — así se siente, y quizás si podríamos morir si nos alejamos de nuestro destino. Lo he oído, personas que mueren días después de que su pareja destinada mueren. De un corazón roto -

— pero ellos ya tenían un lazo formado… - protestó Victor.

— quizás sea eso, quizás no - respondió Chris, dándole una sonrisa condescendiente. — en cualquier caso no conozco a nadie que haya roto su lazo en la semana de prueba. Después de todo es tu alma gemela, quedas fascinado con ella de inmediato - meditó Chris.

Victor se sonrojó un poco pero ya no pudo responder porque Yuri volvió, con la gata de nuevo en sus brazos. Seguía con esa cara de que era lo mejor que le había pasado en el día. Se rió por lo bajo. Creía él había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en el día, superado por una gata. Fue cuando notó se sentía celoso de una gata… pero eran celos por su ego ¿Cierto? Quería creer que era así, no podían ser celos por cariño.

— es tan bonita - le dijo a Víctor. — ¿crees el abuelo me deje tener una igual? -

— preguntémosle cuando regresemos - respondió Víctor, acariciando el cabello de Yuri. Este asintió y frotó su carita en el cabecita de la gata. Era tan suave como una nube.

Finalmente antes del ocaso, Yakov le mandó un mensaje, ya era seguro ir a casa de Yuri.

— bien, regresemos a casa, tu abuelito debe extrañarte - dijo Víctor pero Yuri parecía no querer irse.. o dejar de jugar con la gata.

— pueden volver cuando quieran a jugar con ella - le aseguró Chris a Yuri y este de nuevo puso esa carita de emoción contenida, asintiendo.

— hasta luego - se despidió de la gata, acariciándola por última vez antes de tomar la mano de Victor, también se despidió de Chris moviendo la mano. Era el dueño de la gata preciosa, no debía ser tan grosero con él.

— adorable - dijo Chris bajito, riéndose por la seca despedida de Yuri hacía él. Víctor también se sonrió.

— lo sé - respondió Víctor sin pensar y la sonrisa de su amigo se volvió traviesa. Aunque Víctor insistiera que el lazo se iba a romper en una semana, era obvio la cadena estaba uniendo su corazón al del niño. Claro, si era el niño quien no se acercaba a Víctor probablemente el vínculo de verdad se rompería, quizás podía pasar ¿No?. Pero sinceramente dudaba eso fuera lo mejor para ambos.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Yuri, el solo quería dormir hasta el día siguiente, o hasta que la semana terminará. Y Yuri parecía estar aún muy emocionado por el gato, platicandole a su abuelo sobre cuán bonita y esponjosa había sido la gata.

El hombre lo miraba preocupado pero asentía a cada palabra que Yuri decía, sonriendo con calidez, cuando en un de esas ocasiones sus miradas se encontraron Víctor pensó lo regañaría con la mirada pero a él también le dió esa mirada preocupada.

— han tenido un día largo. Vayan a lavar sus manos para cenar - dijo el abuelo palmeando la cabeza de Yuri. Víctor pudo notar el cansancio en la voz del hombre.

Un sentimiento extraño apretó su estómago ante el pensamiento que cruzó su mente. ¿Qué pasaría con Yuri cuando el abuelo ya no estuviera?


End file.
